


"They'll Meet Again In Heaven"

by kimary65



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Whiskey Lullaby, major character deaths, multiple character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After America left Britain, Britain's never been the same. He drinks way too much and too often. Eventually it gets to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"They'll Meet Again In Heaven"

It had been a long and tiring day for England. He'd just finished with a long meeting. He just wanted to sit down and drink some tea to unwind. When he got home he saw boxes out on the front lawn and the driveway. The sandy blonde boy walked out of the house with another box and England ran to him.

"America, what's going on?" the Brit asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm going on my own path now," said the young country.

"You can't possibly mean that. I mean why would you leave? You have everything you want here," the desperation was clear in his voice.

"Not everything," America replied setting the box down.

England couldn't let this happen so he declared war on his little brother in hopes of keeping him. The battle was long and hard but in the end England still lost his brother. He didn't want him to leave but he just wasn't strong enough to keep him. After the battle, England hardly saw his brother.

Ever since the July day, England would spend the entire night drinking. He'd drink until he passed out or until he couldn't feel anything at all. He'd been to the hospital lots of times but that still didn't stop him from drinking.

She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart; he spent his whole life trying to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could enough to get her off his mind  
Until the Night

One 4th of July, England just couldn't take the pain any more. He missed America too much. No matter how much he drank nothing could make him feel better. England pulled out the gun he had hidden away and a piece of paper and a pen. He smiled at the picture of him and America he had. He wrote a small note explaining why he did this, but thought of something else. He closed his eyes and it was over.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

People noticed that England hadn't showed up to the meeting. It was unusual so they went to go see if he was alright. America started to get worried. England always came to meetings that happened after his birthday. He'd complain that his head would be hurting because of a noticeable hangover that he had. They opened the door but no one was inside. When they checked to bedroom America was the first to see his friend dead, with a note in his hand.

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors went around that England was suicidal from the start, but America knew the truth. He was the reason why England killed himself even if everyone said that it wasn't his fault. Since the day they buried England, America started drinking. He never forgave himself for the pain that he had caused his former brother. Years passed and he tried not letting people see how he felt or that he was still drinking.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the Night

This was his last birthday. Without the person who raised and loved him, what was the point in life? He just couldn't live with the guilt of England's death. America looked through his drawers until he found a picture. It was of a time when both England and him were happy. He moved to his closet and pulled out the gun from a box in the corner. He held the picture close to his heart and cried. He cried for the pain he caused and smiled at the thought of seeing England soon enough. He cried as he pulled the trigger.

She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Then the strength she had to get up off her knees

They found America the next morning. He still held the picture of the two together. They buried him next to England. 

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Their tomb stones read "They'll met again in heaven."


End file.
